


Winter Dance

by cata-kinks (catastrophage)



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Ice Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/cata-kinks
Summary: Kinktober Day 03 -Temperature Play. The desert can be a cold place in winter... Troy plays naughty games with Paul - and Paul doesn't mind.





	Winter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by and written for [@Hilltop_Thief](https://twitter.com/Hilltop_Thief).  
> Thanks for all the nice moments!

**Winter Dance**

_The desert can be a cold place. In winter nights, the temperature drops below 50°F._   
_The skin feels tense, hot breath turns into small puffs of mist._

"You've been dancing."

It was much rather a casual statement than reproach, a matter of fact, a circumstance the curtains of the man's trailer couldn't hide, because the lights inside would turn it into a shadow play.  
A grin, masking embarrassment. And on the other side, a grin showing interest, as well as amusement. It could have been predatory - if the young man wasn't so insecure, so inexperienced. 

Paul leaned against his doorframe, turned sideward, ready to chat a little. Ready to welcome the other man inside, if he wanted - but he didn't want. A breeze brushed past them, and Paul crossed his arms, to hug his body, to keep warm.  
"Wanna join me at the big house?" Troy asked. There was no explanation given, no reason for asking him out. Just his grin, which never stopped, and his almost greedy stare. Troy could have been scary, or at the very least seemed arrogant. But he was so goddamn attractive. And who was Paul to turn him down?   
"Sure," he agreed, and turned around to get a jacket from inside. But Troy interrupted him.  
"You won't need one. A jacket I mean. It's... just up the hill."

Paul hesitated, but then closed the door and followed him anyway. What could happen? Troy wouldn't kill him, and everything else would be okay. He just hoped they would walk fast, he was freezing.

But Troy didn't walk up to the front door, he walked towards his car. Paul slowed his steps. He approached him anyway, but with a shy smile and a question on his lips. "Aren't we going inside?"  
Troy looked at him, pretty much scanned him from head to toe. The taller was wearing an army jacket, thick pants and boots. He probably wasn't feeling cold at all. Paul was standing next to him in his jeans and a thin buttoned shirt.   
"No," Troy said. "You have to earn it."

Paul rolled his eyes slightly at Troy's demand. But he still smiled and played along. "What do I do?"  
The taller man licked his lips, piercing Paul with his eyes. "Dance for me."

Paul snickered to himself, hoping that Troy wouldn't hear it or wouldn't care. And he complied. Slowly at first, trying to find some steps and movements that he would enjoy doing, then finding a rhythm to those. Soon he was swinging his hips, reaching his hands up to his head, brushing his long hair back. He didn't just enjoy the fact that Troy was watching him, and probably liking what he saw - he also felt a little warmer now.

"Alright," Troy said, his voice a little hoarse. "Remove your shirt."  
"You want me to strip for you?" Paul had not expected this. He could sense that the younger was into him, but he hadn't thought he would show interest in being kinky together. Not in the way of dancing naked outside, at least.  
"Yeah you can keep your undies on," was Troy's answer. 

Paul resumed his dance. One hand up in his hair, the other running down his chest, he started to open the last three buttons - then he reached for his collar with both hands and opened the first. He kept swinging his body at it, as if he had music. Soon the shirt was unbuttoned, the last button in the middle opened and his chest revealed.  
Cold air hit the warm skin, and he started freezing a little again, but it wasn't too bad. He even enjoyed the freshness now.  
The shirt was shrugged off and landed on the floor, and Paul danced closer to Troy now, almost pushing his hips against him, while he opened his pants as well.

Then, all of a sudden, Troy reached for his wrists and pulled him away, towards the car. Paul let it happen, he didn't want to fight him, but he was a bit startled. Troy pressed him against the hood, and the metal was freezing cold now that it was night. Paul laughed to release tension, because otherwise he might have screamed. "Holy shit," he breathed. "Fierce, are we?"  
The younger just held him down for a moment, then he helped him undo his pants - and shoes. Paul felt a little naked now that he was just in his socks and boxers, while Troy was still fully dressed.

When Troy withdrew himself from the car, and returned to a watching position near the house wall, Paul started dancing again. He used the car as part of his little choreography, leaning on the hood, making some thrusting movements against it, so that his ass must have looked good from Troy's view. Then he turned around and took some steps towards him.   
He didn't care about not touching the other anymore. He was cold, and Troy was warm, he was seeking his closeness. With slow, circling movements he pushed his hips against Troy's thighs. His crotch rubbed against the thick fabric of Troy's pants. And then, as if to distract him, his fingers started to fumble around with his jacket, to open it slowly.

Troy let it happen. He didn't seem to mind the closeness, even enjoyed it judged by the expression on his face. He didn't move, besides his eyes, which tried to take in any movement, any detail of the man that was near him.   
After a while he reached up to hold Paul's wrists again. He still didn't make any effort to part from him, Paul could have sworn he even rolled his own hips a little, or at least adjusted his position. He just stopped him from undressing the jacket. 

Slowly, carefully, Troy started to move as well. He wasn't so much dancing, as much more pushing Paul backwards, little by little, step by step. He guided him alongside the house wall. Eventually they came to a halt and Paul could feel an object behind him, maybe a railing or piece of garden furniture. He wanted to turn his head, when Troy leaned in and caught his lips in a kiss. The younger was greedy, eager. Now Troy pressed his crotch against Paul, pushed him back against the object without breaking the kiss. He rubbed himself against him, and even if it was hard to tell, Paul thought he could feel him growing stiff in his pants, just like he himself did. And then...

Paul did scream, but Troy's lips silenced him. The object behind was a water barrel and Troy had taken Paul's wrists and dipped them into the icy cold water. "I added ice cubes," he whispered, after breaking the kiss. He kept pushing against Paul's now considerably weaker erection, and groped around in the water, until he found a small bucket drifting inside. He raised it up and emptied it over Paul's shoulders.   
The sound Paul made was similar to that of a guinea pig, and between fits of laughter and panting, he complained "Troy! _What the hell?_!"

Troy grinned. "You wanted to join me inside, didn't you?" he asked, faking innocence. He took some strands of Paul's hair between his fingers, the ends cold and wet, and brushed over his chest with them, which just made the older shiver even more. Paul's nipples were stiff from the cold, and Troy played with them, rubbing them between two fingers. "I could be wrong, but a warm bed must sound really promising now?"

Paul didn't linger about. He really just wanted out of the cold air, now that every breeze burned on his skin, and a warm bed did sound promising. He only stopped shivering when he was under the warm blanket, when the soft bed sheets were soothing him, and when Troy lay down next to him, undressed to his underwear, sharing some of his body warmth.  
"You could have asked me," Paul said eventually. "I would have liked to be here anyway."


End file.
